


jam session

by kevkyu



Series: day6 [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, bottom jae, lowkey implied, park bros, top sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: it's a weekly resolution to have jam session every friday afternoon





	jam session

Ever since Jae moved to Seoul, and ran into who he now considers his best friend while getting off the plane in a rush, reading a traveler's guide to the Korean language, book two since the first one was sold out, he and his best friend had hit it off just from that, as the male had jokingly told him that Jae had fallen for him in Korean, while Jae could only confusedly stared up at him, eyes wide and lips parted.

“Don’t speak… uh, Korean?” The man had asked in broken English, holding his hand out for Jae, who meekly nods.

“I can ask where the restroom is, but that’s about it.” He shyly says, causing the other to laugh.

“I help you, I’m Sungjin.” He says, helping Jae up finally.

“I’m Jae, thank you.” He says, his hand still in Sungjin’s as he almost dumbly followed him with his suitcase and book in one hand. 

After that day, the two of them became close, and they found out things about each other- that don’t seem significant, but mean the world to each other, like how Jae is afraid of anything horror related and once cried while watching a jump scare video, or how Sungjin always does this weird dance while he waits for his coffee to brew in the morning, just to keep himself awake.

They also found out about each other, that they both played the guitar, and that’s how the two of them got into weekly ‘jam sessions’ as Jae would call them. This week it was Sungjin’s turn to pick what song they’d perform in the comfort of Sungjin’s too small egg-white room.

Jae always left his small studio apartment at 10:15 am, so he could get coffee for Sungjin and a strawberry smoothie for himself on his way down to Sungjin’s apartment. He knew Sungjin’s favorite coffee was an iced Caffe mocha, just like how Sungjin knew that Jae couldn’t have caffeine since it kept him up all night, so he always got a strawberry smoothie.

Jae happily held the drinks in a carrier with both hands as he had his guitar on his back, all ready to be played by the time he got to Sungjin’s place. The walk over there was peaceful, and Jae honestly looks forward to it every Friday.

Although Jae didn’t know this, Sungjin would always keep his Fridays reserved for Jae. Whenever his close friend from University would ask to hang out on a Friday, he’d simply reject and say, “Jae’s coming over Friday, let’s reschedule for Sunday.” It was clear to everyone else but Jae that he had Sungjin wrapped around his delicate finger.

When Jae had struggled up the steps to Sungjin’s apartment, he smiled when he saw Sungjin outside waiting for him, completely relaxed with some potato chips in hand. “Jae! Good morning.” He smiles, coming over to take the carrier from Jae, and follow inside.

“I got extra ice for you, this time,” Jae tells Sungjin, in a chipper way than last Friday. Seeing Jae happy made Sungjin happy as well.

“What song do you have prepared for us today?” He asks once they were sat in Sungjin’s room, guitar in both their hands.

“Well, actually, today I was thinking I could play something for you?” He offers, smiling a bit shyly, which was unlike him as he was usually confident and blunt, but right now he couldn’t help the blush forming on his ears and neck.

Jae tilted his head for a split second before nodding, “Okay, I can’t wait to listen, Bob.” He jokes, placing his guitar back in the case so he could cross his legs and watch Sungjin.

Sungjin takes a small breath of air before strumming the strings on his guitar, whispering a soft ‘one, two, three’ before he started singing.

“Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about the more I want to let you know, that everything you do, is super fucking cute.. and I can’t stand it,” He starts, his raspy voice singing the lyrics beautifully, and all Jae could do was blush and watch, mesmerized. He was slow to catch on that Sungjin was singing this song to him, as a confession.

“I’ve been searching for a _guy_ that’s just like you, ‘cause I know, that your heart is true,” He continues, eyes closed in concentration as he tried his best with the pronunciation of the words, but it all sounded perfect to Jae, except that he failed to realize that Sungjin had said _guy_ , instead of _girl_.

As the song came closer to an end, Sungjin peaked open one of his eyes to glance at Jae, and his heart did a flip. Jae was bobbing his head along and swaying to the sound of his voice, all of his attention was on Sungjin, and he mouthed along the lyrics. He didn’t continue singing at that point, he just stared at Jae before his brain could register what he was about to say.

“Jae, I love you.” He says, waiting for Jae’s harsh reaction but instead, he got a cute look of confusion and a soft. ‘What?’, and Sungjin wondered if this boy could get any cuter. He quickly grabbed his coffee and took a long gulp from it.

“I said, I love you.” Sungjin repeats, ears red by this point.

“Like.. oh there’s Jae, he’s my best friend, I love that guy…. Or, you love, love me?” Jae reluctantly asks, his full lips parted as he avoided eye contact with him, too shy and too nervous to be told it was in a friend way.

“I love you, love you.” Sungjin admits after a long while of silence.

“With all of my heart, and it hurts to know that you doubt yourself,” He starts off, staring at the beauty that is Jae- that said beauty glanced up quickly before glancing back down at his hands, fiddling with the ring on his ring finger. He was doubting himself right now, Sungjin could easily tell that’s what he was doing.

“I know that you don’t think you’re good enough or worthy of love, but you are. You are the sweetest person I have ever met, you always put everyone ahead of yourself, and you work hard. You put down yourself, and make yourself seem small by wearing those ginormous shirts and glasses, but you really can’t see your beauty. You don’t need to hide yourself, you’re drop dead gorgeous. You’re careless and honestly need to be looked after most the time, and I love that about you! When you’re truly happy, your eyes twinkle, it I just can’t get enough of it or your laugh- I know you hate it, but I think it’s the cutest thing ever… Ugh, what I’m trying to say is, Jae, I’m helplessly in love with you.”

By the end of Sungjin’s confession, Jae was in tears, the long sleeves of his unbuttoned button up around his fingers, desperately trying to rub away the falling droplets, “I… I love you too, so much.” He whispers out in a whimper, as strong arms wrapped around his petite waist and pulled him close.

“Even when you cry, you’re the most beautiful person in this world,” Sungjin whispers to him as he kisses his temple.

“If you try to fight me on that, I’ll just remind you every single day that you are beautiful and loved, and remind you so you could see yourself the way I see you.” Jae pulled back, his faux glasses a little crooked, a shy blush on his tear stained cheeks.

“Just kiss me already.” He shyly whispered. That’s exactly what Sungjin did, he cupped the cute cheeks he adored and placed the softest kiss to his lips.

Sungjin was glad that Jae could finally know how he felt, and he was more than glad that he could finally hold his little strummer boy in his arms while being able to call him ‘his’.


End file.
